


The Coldness of His Eyes

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil slaveowner Gibbs, M/M, implied rape, slaveboy Tony, threatened castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been passed to Gibbs as payment for a debt they owe the Gibbs family. He is finding his position difficult to handle and his Master is rapidly losing patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunardreamed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunardreamed).



Tony shifted carefully, trying to ease the pain in his knees and his back. He didn't want to attract his master's attention but he'd knelt beside his master's chair for almost three hours now. His body ached all over and his tanned skin was covered in bruises, both new and old. Last night Gibbs beat him once again, for his unresponsiveness in bed, his inability to hold an erection for the man who now owned him.

Tony shivered. How he could be expected to respond favourably to rape he didn't know. Even now, after all these months of being a slave, and no matter how much Gibbs tried Tony's body still didn't … couldn't respond properly to the man. Oh he would get hard. He wasn't stupid. He knew that was purely a physical reaction to Gibbs's ministrations but as soon as his master entered him his erection would wilt. It incensed Gibbs.

Handed over to the Gibbs family as payment for his family's debts he cursed his 'prettiness' as Gibbs called it. He'd never been sexually interested in men and to be taken again and again by a man that he disliked, nay hated, was more than his body could deal with.

He had to close his mind off though and just try and let his body react. If he didn't start learning to respond Gibbs would send him to the Castration Guild. That threat spat at him last night as he lay sprawled on the floor, at his master's feet, where the fists used in anger placed him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Gibbs would do it, would have no qualms about having him castrated.

He closed his eyes and shivered, fear knotting his stomach, remembering how Gibbs hunkered down beside him and grasped his flaccid cock, tightening his hand until Tony cried out in pain, tried to scramble away from him. And then those words … words that even now made him want to vomit in terror.

"If you can't keep this hard for me Tony, then why should I allow you to keep it?"

His eyes and cock held for moments and then Gibbs released both, standing and turning away from him, dismissing him.

The other slaves had told him how patient Gibbs was being but Tony didn't believe them. His parents were never wealthy enough to own personal body slaves; a nurse and general factotum were all they'd ever been able to afford. Tony was sure though that he would never have treated a slave as harshly as Gibbs treated his slaves. He wondered sometimes whether he bore the brunt of Gibbs' anger.

When he'd spoken to the other slaves earlier today about his master's intentions they'd been sympathetic to Tony's plight but also understanding as to Gibbs's proposed actions. It shocked Tony. He'd felt sure they would have been on his side, foolishly felt there would be some solidarity between them. But no, that wasn't the case. They weren't on his side.

"What was the point …" they asked him, "of a sex slave who cannot or will not respond to his master?"

Their words almost echoed those uttered by his master the previous evening.

Tony held himself still as his master's hand came down and stroked the back of his head, the coarse fingers gently running through his hair. He almost leaned into the touch, wanting to close his eyes and imagine that the touch was from someone who cared for him. He knew better though. He gasped in pain as his hair was pulled sharply.

"Tony. Stand and display."

He looked up at his master. Gibbs's hard blue eyes stared back at him.

"Do I have to repeat myself? The threat was implicit.

Tony shook his head and pushed himself up from his knees, his posture stiff from the hours of kneeling. He stood and turned so he was facing his master. Gibbs's eyes roved over his body and Tony could already see the erection straining against Gibbs's trousers.

His master twirled his finger in a circle.

"Not for me, Tony, turn around for Director Surgeon Shepard. She wants to see what she might be working with."

Tony kept his eyes averted from his master as he untied the harness. He dropped the material to the floor; clasped his hands behind his head and turned away from Gibbs, towards his master's guest. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to look at either of them.

Director Shepard! Tony had heard talk of the woman; of her quick ascent to power, the first woman to ever hold the position of Director Surgeon - to head up the Castration Guild.

He sneaked a quick look as she moved to stand in front of him and then quickly dropped his eyes. He stopped himself from flinching as his cock was stroked and then held; her slim thin fingers cool against his flesh, so different from Gibbs's touch.

"Look at me boy." Her voice was surprisingly warm.

He obeyed, trying not to squirm away as her hand now moved to his balls, rolling them between her fingers before grasping his cock again.

He'd seen pictures of her before but for some reason he'd always imagined her as taller. Even in high heels she was inches shorter than him; a slim attractive woman, bright red hair falling to her shoulders, greenish eyes. Her smile, unlike her voice was not warm, lips thin and cruel now curved up in a malicious smile.

She glanced over at Gibbs.

"He's very pretty, Jethro. I imagine all the girls want him, and the boys." Her fingers slid down Tony's cock, stroking, him the malice on her lips echoed in her eyes. Tony swallowed in fear.

"Is that why you want him cut?" she asked.

"No!" Tony jumped as he felt Gibbs's clothed body press against his back, felt the hot breath on his neck.

"He refused to respond to me, that's why I want him cut. He's had enough time." The callused hands gripped Tony's hips, fingers digging in; guaranteed to leave behind more marks of ownership.

She threw back her head and laughed.

"Jethro, don't tell me you've lost the magic touch. Once upon a time a boy like this would have been squirming under you, begging you to fuck him. "

Gibbs growled and ground his erection into Tony's ass. Tony remained still. He felt like prey caught between two very large, very vicious predators. Although he was taller than the two of them he felt smaller. She scared him almost as much as Gibbs. His skin crawled as she let go of his cock and ran her hand over his chest.

"We could always have him together; it would be like old times after all." She pressed her body up against Tony's. Tony closed his eyes silently praying. Up until now nobody had been allowed to touch him but Gibbs. It was clear though that there was history between the two of them and the thought of being used sexually by them both scared him.

"No." Gibbs let go of Tony's hips and stepped back. "I don't think so, Jen."

She pouted her lips scarlet with lipstick. She turned away, going back to her seat but not before she ran her fingers over Tony's cock once again and leaning in whispered "Soon!"

Tony watched as she sat and crossed her legs, her eyes never leaving him.

"Get back to your position, Tony." Gibbs growled in his ear, the anger in his voice evident. Tony obeyed, kneeling back at the side of his master's chair. Gibbs sat down heavily, his body warm against his slave. Tony carefully leant in, resting his head on Gibbs's knee. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and listened to their conversation. Gibbs's hand slipped down, stroking his hair again.

"What do you think, Jen?"

"Oh, he'd be no problem." She answered. "But it does seem such a waste. How much would you want me to take?"

"All of it." Gibbs voice was flat and toneless. Tony froze in fear. Oh God, a full eunuch. He didn't think he could live like that … knew he couldn't. If that happened he would kill himself. He pressed his face closer to Gibbs, not realising he was softly whining in fear. The hand on his head stilled for a moment and then recommenced stroking.

"When do you want me to carry out the procedure?" her voice continued. "I can fit him in, in a couple of days. It's been a while since I've carried out a full castration. I look forward to it." She sounded far too satisfied, her voice thick with pleasure. Tony trembled, listening desperately for his master's answer.

"I think … that I will give him two more weeks." Gibbs hand grasped his hair and pulled his head back until Tony was gazing up at him. "Your choice, Tony, it's down to you now."

Tony swallowed. Two weeks, that was all he had. It was, as Gibbs said, down to him now. He knew full well that Gibbs would not change his mind unless Tony started responding to him … showing his enjoyment.

He shivered with cold as he lost himself in the coldness of his master's eyes


	2. Terror

Terror, it's something he's used to feeling especially around Gibbs. Not fear but terror. Creeping upon him even when his Master is nowhere near him.

Were it his choice Tony would run as fast and as far as he could, away from this house. But he can't. He's a slave, belongs to Gibbs and there's nothing he can do about it. And he knows what's coming, brought on by his intransience. Castration!

He curls up into a ball in the middle of his Master's bed, wraps his arms around his legs, whimpering softly.


End file.
